vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Build 1849 7/5/07
Vanguard Build 1849 Patch Notes 07/05/2007 Vanguard Build 1849 Patch Notes 07/05/2007 – GAMEPLAY NOTES - Captain Jiral, the City Dockmaster who ported people to Strandan, Ahgram and the Upside Defense Garrison has been removed. With the addition of the riftway, his services were no longer required. - The Bloodhowler Elementalist’s Enfeeblement spell no longer lowers their opponent’s strength to 0. ADVENTURING NOTES - Bard – Humming Blade I now removes 20% max energy as intended. - Bard – Thread the Needle now actually reduces damage by the amount that it states - Bard – Increased the damage of Razor Parts Silk - Bard - Gamael's Blades of Flame has been moved to level 26 - Bard - Fasant's Chant of Corruption has been moved to level 30 - Bard - Gamael's Blades of Venom has been moved to level 36 - Bard - Briel's Aria of the Clouds has been moved to level 20 - Bard - Suann's Transforming Transition has been moved to level 42 - Bard – Shatter the Mountain has been added to trainers at level 40 - Bard – Added Eaon's Booming Bellow to trainers at level 46 - Bard – Added Asilam's Call of the Siren to trainers at level 42 - Bard – Added Eaon’s Eerie Echo to trainers at level 28 - Bard – Added Weirlaun's Expiating Echo at level 18 - Bard – Singing Blade has been added to trainers at level 14. - Bard – Hummingbird Darts In has been added to trainers at level 10 - Bard – Lightning Kisses the Ground has been added to trainers at level 20 - Cleric - Soul Schism III is now usable at level 48 instead of level 34 - Cleric – Fixed a bug that was causing Speed of Ghalnn to always be activated - Dread Knight – You can now use Throwing Axes - Paladin – Increased the damage of Sunburst II-IV - Paladin – Sunburst I-IV are now all on the same refresh timer. - Paladin – Your rescues should now permanently give you 1 Virtue Point when they are used and you have less than 20% health. - Psionicist – The Mindspy abilities will no longer make your abilities unusable when cast on Constructs. - Psionicist – Adjusted display description of Phantom Thought to match its effects. - Rogue - Rogues will no longer resist the “sprint” ability. - Warrior – Power Attack is no longer restricted to be usable in combat. CRAFTING NOTES - The recipe “Imbalanced Wood Shaft” should now properly show up in the Secondary Components section of the recipe book. - Copper ore should now be listed as a Novice Blacksmith item in its description. - Some taskmasters have changed their movement and positioning. - Infineum Fire Stoker should now have the proper bonus to effectiveness. DIPLOMACY NOTES - Writ Facets are no longer soulbound. Gems that can be built from these facets will be soulbound. GUI NOTES - A "Repair All" button has been added. CODING NOTES - Fixed a client crash that sometimes happened when selecting a crafting recipe. - Reduced the frequency of garbage purges. They will now only occur once your client has under 100MB of system memory free, and there is more "stuff" to purge. This will reduce the amount of "hitching flashes" to only the times when you really need them to prevent the game from crashing. - Textures should now take up a great deal less system memory, reducing the number of crashes from out of memory errors substantially. ~The Vanguard Team Category:Patch Notes